The present invention relates in general to a dental implant system comprising components having improved surface and structural features for ensuring proper alignment and orientation of an abutment assembled on an implant and for preparing an accurate dental impression and mold representing the implantation site and its relationship to adjacent teeth structures. The present invention also relates to an implant having improved bone engaging surfaces for enhancing implant stability and fixation. The present invention further relates to a multi-component dental implant system with at least the implant and the abutment being detachably joined to one another with an improved, locking taper assembly designed for easy assembly and disassembly. The present invention further relates to an improved O-ring abutment assembly which offers a smaller footprint than existing O-ring attachment systems. The present invention further relates to an implant delivery method and its associated device(s) which reduces or eliminates, for example, slippage of the implant during implant surgery. The present invention further relates to a surgical screw delivery method and its associated device(s) which reduces or eliminates, for example, slippage of the surgical screw during surgery.